Colorectal cancer is a common and often fatal cancer. Primary prevention of this important public health problem is feasible because it is substantially influenced by nutritional and pharmacological factors such as dietary fat, fiber, micronutrients (i.e. calcium and selenium, aspirin (ASA), and other nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs. Sulindac is a potent chemopreventive agent for colorectal cancer. Quercetin, a plant-derived compound with anti-inflammatory properties, inhibits colon cancer development in preclinical studies. However, its effectiveness in the prevention of human colorectal cancer is unknown. NSAIDs modulate the turnover (induce cell quiescence and apoptosis) of colonic epithelial cells. This effect may be important for their efficacy as colon cancer chemopreventive agents. The goal of this study is to determine the effects sulindac and quercetin on the turnover of human colonic epithelial cells. By comparing and contrasting the effect of these 2 compounds on colonocytes of humans, we hope to begin to understand the effects of NSAID compounds on the physiology of the colorectal crypts of humans. Through these and future studies we eventually hope to predict the potential utility of quercetin as a colon cancer chemopreventive agent and to shed additional light on the mechanisms by which anti-inflammatory agents prevent colon carcinogenesis.